Verdades: El Equilibrio y el Caos
by LGDA2TF
Summary: En el multiverso existen dos entidades que están en conflicto todo el tiempo, dos seres omnipresentes y omnipotentes, uno de ellos es benévolo mientras el otro busca la destrucción, eligen cada cierta época a cinco guerreros que peleen por ellos mientras definen el destino de la realidad, especial entre "La Verdad de la Creación" y "La Verdad sobre el Traidor". Un nuevo conflicto.
1. El Conflicto Eterno

**Verdades: El equilibrio y el Caos**

Será una de las historias paralelas a la trilogía de historias de digimon, aquí pienso invitar personajes de otras series bajo el tema de los mundos dimensionales con el tema de fondo de la Guerra eterna entre dos entidades universales, disfruten el primer capítulo nombrado como.

**Capítulo I - El Conflicto Eterno**

_En todas las dimensiones y todos los universos existen dos seres primordiales, que no tienen principio ni fin y viven en constante lucha todo el tiempo, ambos seres son omniscientes, omnipotentes y omnipresentes; La forma más simple para referirse a ellos es que uno representa la misma bondad, por simplicidad es conocida como Equilibrio; en cuanto su homólogo, este sólo busca la destrucción y es representante de la maldad, este malévolo ser es llamado Caos._

_Cada cierto tiempo, en el multiverso se da la época conocida como **Conflicto **en la que Caos y Equilibrio son más activos, en un convenio que pactaron en algún momento de la existencia, cada entidad suprema debe elegir a cinco guerreros que los represente, con el propósito de que se enfrenten en batalla y así determinar el destino de la creación; este es un evento eterno que hace conocer la soberanía de los dos poderes, el momento se ha decidido y llegó la hora de un nuevo Conflicto._

En el principio y el fin, se encontraba en su totalidad un ser perverso, un Dios podría decirse; aquel Dios es una fuerza que provoca desastres en todas las dimensiones, se diría que su existencia sería un enorme error pero en la creación debe existir bien y mal, luz y sombra, ying y yang; como contra-parte a su homólogo Equilibrio, el supremo orden, el bien, debe aparecer el Caos, el cual era el nombre con el cual le identificaban muchos. Como una de las fuerzas primordiales en constante lucha con el equilibrio, cada cierto tiempo debe elegir a cinco guerreros que luchen por él, y esta vez estaba seguro de tener a los mejores, pues había sido causa y consecuencia de su existencia.

Un gigantesco castillo gótico de color rojo sangre se encontraba en un dimensión alterna, sobre una tierra reducida y escabrosa, un paisaje gris iluminado por truenos y relámpagos morados; dentro de la edificación se encontró una bruma roja que adopto la forma de un hombre cubierto por una túnica con capucha, de tono negro y blanco. El sujeto era la manifestación de Caos preparado para recibir a sus invitados, extendió ambos brazos al tiempo que se formaba un sello mágico en el suelo, de los pies del hombre salieron cinco brumas negras que lentamente tomaban forma rodeando a Caos, pensaba de quienes deberían escoger, la idea salió..

Una de las brumas tomó la forma de una bestia, un tipo de centauro pero con notables diferencias; un ser de cuatro patas con garras, justo en el torso humanoide aparecían dos alas demoníacas, sujetas a dos bocas grotescas y rugientes; la piel era negra, no tenía rostro visible, sólo una máscara que cubría hasta la nariz, la piel visible del rostro era gris mientras en la boca mostraba grandes colmillos, tenía cabellera rubia que se extendía por toda la espalda. Su primera gran elección, un señor invencible y todopoderoso, el Rey de los Vampiros y Lord de la Corrupción, **GranDracmon.**

La siguiente forma ya estaba clara, un monstruo de dos piernas y cuatro brazos, dos de estos los usaba para sostenerse; su cabello negro con una cabeza que tenía casco parecido a un insecto, sus dientes eran afilados como navajas, orgullosamente mostrados con la boca abierta de gran capacidad; en su espalda tenía dos cañones y una especie de velo amarillo y azul; el segundo de sus guerreros, el temible **Milleniummon.**

El tercero del grupo era un hombre con cabellos rubios, ojos azules y dientes de vampiro; sus vestimentas eran negras y blancas con adornos dorados, en la espalda portaba diez alas, en un lado eran cinco de demonio mientras las otras correspondían a un ángel, de su cabeza surgían graciosamente una ala negra y otra blanca; un ser de increíble maldad, tanto así que en su mundo es considerado como el mismo Diablo, su nombre es **Lucemon Caos Mode.**

El cuarto era un ser corrupto de armadura negra, la cual portaba ojos en las hombreras, rodillas y pecho; cabello rubio y ojos de color sangre, portaba siempre dos espadas en sus brazos del mismo color de sus ojos, era el guerrero corrupto **Duskmon. **El último de las brumas se torno roja para dejar ver la figura de un hombre demoníaco, sus cabellos eran plateados con dos enormes cuernos sobresaliendo de estos, dos ojos rojos con orejas puntiagudas y piel gris, tenía el torso descubierto, sus manos tenían grandes garras y en su espalda tenía cuatro pares de alas, enormes alas de murciélago su cintura era cubierta por una fracción de armadura roja con faldón púrpura, también mostraba una piedra colgada que tenía gravado una estrella de cinco puntas; finalmente sus piernas eran cubiertas por la armadura roja y tenía una enorme cola segmentada; un ser de pesadilla cuya existencia era poco probable, incluso en su mundo natal, el Mar de las Tinieblas, es **Demon Ruin Mode.**

Caos estaba complacido con sus cinco elecciones, dos señores demonio, el señor de los vampiros, un dios maligno y un guerrero corrupto; era suficiente, deshizo su sello mágico y con el las figuras desaparecieron, camino hasta la sala del trono y ahí menciono unas palabras en un lenguaje muerto, esto era lo necesario para que se teletransportaran los cinco terribles digimon; estaban confundidos, no entendían que hacían en ese lugar, estaban ocupados haciendo los suyo cuando de repente llegaron a esta fortaleza; para Caos era muy divertido esa parte, la cara de molestia de sus huéspedes cuando los sacaban de cualquier asunto.

- **ustedes son mis huéspedes y les doy la bienvenida a mi palacio** - dijo Caos extendiendo ambos brazos.

- que insolencia.. traerme a este lugar sin mi consentimiento, eso es traer la muerte a su puerta - comentó molesto GranDracmon.

- tranquilo GranDracmon, no creo que nos convenga desafiar a este hombre - dijo con suspicacia Demon, un conocido y aliado del señor de los vampiros, capaz de sentir el poder de la entidad.

- **muy inteligente Demon, una manifestación del mal a partir de los datos digitales - **menciono el dueño del castillo, el sabía la verdadera procedencia de ese digimon, un mal de otro mundo que logro infiltrarse por medio de los datos de la internet.

- entiendo.. así que tu origen es mucho más oscuro de lo que se aparenta - dijo Lucemon comprendiendo las palabras del misterioso hombre, usaba su natural elocuencia y vanidad, como siempre.

- creo que no quieres saber - respondió Demon.

- tu eres el Caos según puedo entender - comentó el Dios maligno que hasta el momento permanecía en silencio.

- **así es Milleniummon, aunque no me sorprende que un entidad que supera el espacio-tiempo lo sepa - **dijo desestimando Caos, era obvio.

Los otros se le quedaron viendo como la gran revelación, pero pronto perdió interés; aunque Duskmon no dijo nada, estaba de acuerdo con los demás que ellos eran seres minúsculos contra la presencia de Caos, se podía sentir que abarcaba toda la eternidad; Milleniummon tal vez pudiera superarlo, pero no era nada seguro, igualmente al ser una existencia eterna la destrucción no tendría sentido, la muerte para la entidad no es más que una ilusión.

- ¿Por qué nos trajiste a este lugar? - dijo Duskmon por primera vez.

- **de acuerdo, lo explicaré.. en la eternidad es necesario tener un conflicto con la entidad superior Equilibrio, mi mortal enemiga; el evento es denominado "Conflicto" y abarca a todas las dimensiones del multiverso, como convenio no actuamos directamente, en su lugar convocamos a cinco guerreros que luchen por nosotros, la batalla acaba cuando uno de los dos muera a manos del bando contrario - **respondió con un sencillo resumen.

Los presentes en la sala muy pronto comenzaron a planificar, a tramar, algunos en realidad nunca les importó; de cualquier manera los cinco grandes villanos aceptaron el pacto con el destructor, lucharían en la batalla contra el Equilibrio bajo otras intensiones, aunque Caos las supiera no haría nada en su contra, pues eran parte de la obra de destrucción que tenía planeado. Dieron por terminada la reunión, entonces fue cuando Lucemon caminó por los parajes desolados que acompañaban al tenebroso castillo, a su lado llego el misterioso Demon.

- no piensas preguntarme cual es mi verdadero origen - le dijo el demonio en desconcierto.

- no es de mi interés por ahora.. sólo espero ansiosamente su llegada - dijo Lucemon mientras la brisa movió sus cabellos.

- también lo esperas - menciono con una sonrisa diabólica Demon.

- esa persona es la conexión con el Creador, La Entidad Superior a todas, y su despertar será muy pronto - explicó el Señor Demonio de la Ira.

- no tienes que decir algo que ya se... te propongo un reto amistoso, ¿Estarías dispuesto? - preguntó el orgulloso mientras extendía la mano a su compañero.

Demon lo pensó un momento, pero luego ensancho la sonrisa maligna.

- acepto - eso respondió.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que las ambiciones se cumplieran, la batalla más grande estaba a punto de empezar, una que definiría el destino de la creación.

* * *

En el otro lado del tablero existía un paraíso, un hermoso palacio con fuentes deslumbrantes eran el foco de atención; dentro de este lugar rodeado por maravillas sin parar se encontraba una mujer, aquella persona caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de su fortaleza admirando la belleza de este, pero sabiendo que se avecinaba tiempos oscuros. Ella en realidad era una entidad que abarcaba todo el universo, consideró apropiado tomar la forma de una mujer por varias razones, pero que no eran tan importantes; se encargaba de mantener el orden en la creación, era conocido por todos como el Equilibrio, junto con Caos eran parte de los tres poderes absolutos, el tercero es el Creador y el único al que deben rendir cuentas.

La mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y vestido blanco camino hasta una de sus fuentes, la fuente era cristalina, compuesta de piedras preciosas y botaba agua tan pura que sólo podía tener lugar allí; Equilibrio bajo su mano hasta el líquido, cuando hizo contacto el lugar resplandeció con una luz dorada y del agua comenzó a tomar la forma de cinco jóvenes, uno de ellos era acompañado por un ser, un digimon sin más recuerda. El agua se alejo y dio lugar a cinco guerreros confundidos, pues obviamente si fueran arrebatados de sus hogares sin ninguna advertencia.

- **son cuatro jóvenes y un adulto de edad, les doy la bienvenida a mi palacio héroes de la justicia - **dijo la misteriosa mujer.

- ¿Qué pasa?¿Qué hago aquí y quiénes son todos ellos? - preguntó molesto uno de ellos, aquel tenía cabellos plateados y unas graciosas orejas de perro sobre su cabeza; tenía vestimenta roja y ojos amarillos, además cargaba con una espada guardada en su funda.

- parece que alguien aquí esta de muy mal humor - comentó divertidamente un hombre con los trajes más extravagantes, era obvio que se trataba de un Mago.

- Tal vez deberías responder la pregunta - dijo calmadamente otro joven a la mujer, de cabello y ojos negros; uno de los del grupo se le quedo viendo como si le fuera familiar, el muchacho se percató y dirigió la mirada al muchacho de no más de su edad, pero este sólo desvió la mirada apenado.

- **resulta que los he convocado para que me ayuden en la lucha contra mi hermano Caos - **explicó la anfitriona.

- ¿y Por qué nosotros? - volvió a decir el joven de cabello plateado.

- **los he seleccionado por sus habilidades y poderes, si no son ustedes no serían nadie más.. mi hermano también ha convocado a sus guerreros, enemigos que quizás algunos conozcan - **respondió la dama.

El Mago miró a uno de los jóvenes que tenía la mirada fija en el piso, podía leer en sus labios, por favor.. que no sea él; le miraba con lástima mientras que su compañero, un pequeño animal, le consolaba; sabía a que desgracias tenía que enfrentarse, pues el Mago estaba enterado de toda la situación, pues era habilidoso a la hora de viajes entre las dimensiones.

- supongo que eres Equilibrio - dijo el Mago señalando a la mujer.

- **así es - **respondió ella.

- ¿Equilibrio? - dijo otro de los muchachos, llevaba puesto ropa especial usada cuando están desenterrando algo importante, habitual vestimenta en la salida de campo de un arqueólogo.

- **Soy una entidad que gobierna el universo, llevó el Orden a cada dimensión mientras mi hermano intenta destruir todo - **explicó Equilibrio.

- entonces eres una Diosa - dijo el muchacho de pelo negro.

- **se podría decir - **

- ¿entonces tenemos que pelear contra un Dios retorcido? - preguntó el pequeño animal, tenía pelo morado y dos pequeñas alas en la espalda.

- **si.. al final tendrán que enfrentarse a mi hermano, si no lo hacen toda la realidad se vería en problemas - **advirtió Equilibrio.

Todos se sumieron en sus pensamientos, paso unos minutos pero luego todos aceptaron la misión que les había impuesto la diosa, si se trataba de proteger sus hogares y seres queridos, entonces harían cualquier cosa para salvaguardar las cosas que aman. La mujer les sonrió amablemente.

- **muchas gracias, siganme que les tengo un banquete preparado en su honor... deben descansar esta noche ya que mañana empezaran las batallas - **dijo Equilibrio alegre.

Los muchachos con hambre decidieron seguirla, caminaban juntos pero todos no decían ninguna palabra.

- somos los héroes que derrotaran a Caos, no es emocionante - dijo el muchacho peliplateado, algo para aligerar la tensión en el aire.

- así es, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - dijo el Mago.

- soy Inuyasha, un hombre mitad demonio - respondió orgulloso de ser quien era - y el tuyo -

- soy Clow Reed, un Mago - dijo este - y el resto, díganos sus nombres -

- pues mi nombre es Shaoran, yo viajo entre distintos mundos para recuperar algo importante - dijo uno de ellos.

- mi nombre es Koichi, yo peleé en otro mundo para poder salvarlo de un ser perverso - habló el muchacho de pelo negro.

- y bueno.. mi nombre es Takato.. y él se llama Dorumon.. es mi compañero - dijo el último un poco nervioso.

- ¿Ese es un digimon? - preguntó Koichi recibiendo como respuesta una afirmativa de Takato.

- te conozco de algún lado, me pareces familiar - dijo Takato.

- no lo creo, tal vez a mi hermano Kouji - respondió Koichi, el tamer pareció entenderlo y no menciono otra palabra respecto al tema.

- y Takato.. ¿Qué hiciste en tu mundo? - preguntó curioso Inuyasha.

- pues.. el mundo que protegemos fue invadido hace unas pocas semanas por un grupo de digimon llamados los Siete Señores Demonio.. Luce.. - se le atoraron las palabras en la boca, sólo pudo mirar al piso y sostener sus puños con frustración e impotencia.

Muchos no entendían el repentino apagón en la actitud del muchacho a excepción de tres personas, Clow, Dorumon y Koichi, no alcanzó a decir su nombre pero sabía que iba a mencionar a Lucemon, ese digimon perverso que intento acabar con el DigiMundo y el Mundo Humano.

- tranquilo.. ese digimon es malo, lo se.. pero lo pudimos vencer, tu también puedes - dijo Koichi mientras intentaba subirle el estado de animo al tamer.

Dejaron de hablar cuando llegaron al comedor del palacio, quedando anonadados por la belleza del lugar y más aun por lo que estaba servido en la mesa.

- **provecho - **dijo la diosa.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, veían un poco asqueados la forma de comer de Inuyasha mientras el les lanzaba una mirada ponzoñosa "¿qué miran?", Takato pudo reír cuando esa mirada le recordó a Zhuqiamon y su habitual malgenio; el resto del tiempo transcurrió entre risas y chistes mientras se conocían mejor, el Mago tomó apreció a todos de inmediato pero puso su ojo sobre el tamer ya que esta lucha pondría realmente a prueba la mente del muchacho, podía sentir desde aquí a los cinco guerreros malignos, todos de gran poder.

- estoy lleno - dijo contento Inuyasha mientras frotaba su panza.

- también estoy satisfecho - dijo Takato - vamos Dorumon - y fue directo a su habitación con alguna de las indicaciones de Equilibrio.

- él podría hablar más con nosotros - habló Shaoran.

- será mejor que lo dejen.. seguramente tiene cosas que pensar - dijo Clow mientras tomaba su bebida alcohólica.

- bien.. estoy cansado.. será mejor irnos a dormir y prepararnos para mañana - dijo Koichi estirando sus dos brazos hacía arriba.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se marcharon a sus habitaciones con las indicaciones de la dama, mañana sería un día muy pensado sin dudarlo; en los pasillos estaban solos Inuyasha y el Mago, el joven quería preguntar algo con respecto a un tema que lo molestaba desde que se conocieron.

- oye.. tu sabes más de lo que aparentas - dijo el peliplateado.

- pues si.. ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? - respondió el Mago.

- sobre Takato.. parece que le conoces.. ¿sabes algo de los Siete Señores Demonio? - aunque no siempre lo demostrará, Inuyasha era como una especie de hermano mayor que se preocupaba por sus amigos.

- prácticamente es uno de los Siete, Lucemon es un terrible enemigo; en su mundo hay una profecía de tres humanos elegidos por los Dioses que decidirán el destino del universo... Takato es uno de ellos y ese enemigo esta muy interesado en él... es como una de esas situaciones del némesis y que el villano hará cualquier cosa para hacer tu vida miserable - explicó el Mago.

- ya veo - dijo Inuyasha.

- ¿Crees qué Caos lo halla traído? - preguntó.

- eso es seguro - respondió Clow.

Los dos se separaron debido a la ubicación de sus habitaciones, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, igualmente lo ocurrido hoy serviría en el campo de batalla cuando ya toque enfrentarse al enemigo, se apoyaran unos a otros, porque es la única forma de ganar; Takato ya se encontraba recostado en su cama asignada, extrañamente su brazalete se convirtió de nuevo en un D-Ark, era muy parecido al anterior con la única diferencia en que ya no tenía el rojo adornándolo le remplazaba un morado claro, se preguntaba si era acaso porque Dorumon lo acompañaba y no Guilmon, pensó con una sonrisa si pudiera digi-evolucionar junto con él para llegar a ser Alphamon, una idea agradable que lo logró distraer un momento.

- me preguntó.. ¿Qué pasará si él esta ahí? - dijo serio, volteo la mirada para ver a su compañero ya dormido en sus pies.

- ¿Qué haré cuando lo vea?.. Lucemon - y con ese pensamiento cerro los ojos en la espera del día de mañana, necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para sobrellevar el conflicto que parecía no tener fin.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo I - **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo introductorio, más o menos estos acontecimientos se sitúan dos semanas después de la invasión de Lucemon en Shinjuku, pueden llamarlo un especial posicionado entre las historias "La Verdad sobre la Creación" y "La Verdad Sobre el Traidor". Espero que dejen comentarios mientras esperan el siguiente capítulo:

**Capítulo II - Los Cinco Sellos**


	2. Los Cinco Sellos

**Digimon: Verdades - El equilibrio y el Caos**

**Capítulo II - Los Cinco Sellos**

El muchacho desde esa última vez se había acostumbrado a caminar en el mundo de los sueños, paseaba por los campos de flores, cada vez más lejos de aquel kiosco; ese lugar le daba mucha tranquilidad y paz, de acuerdo a la conversación que tuvo con esa persona pudo entender que todo lo que pensaba se materializaba de inmediato; como resultado grifos y centauros recorrían los paisajes porque a si imagino alguna vez su mundo de fantasía.

- ¿Cuánto falta para despertar? - dijo con tono quejumbroso, si por el fuera soñaría por siempre.

- sabes que no puedes quedarte - respondió uno de los grifos del lugar.

- esa situación es muy molesta - se volvió a quejar el soñador.

- pues tienes una misión muy importante que cumplir.. tus compañeros no se irán sin ti - habló la criatura mítica tratando de razonar con él.

- esta bien.. esta bien.. sólo déjame disfrutar cinco minutos más - dijo en modo de rendición.

Pero el tiempo extra no pudo llegar a tener cuando sintió que alguien saltaba en su estomago, ya en la habitación abrió los ojos el chico mientras miraba como Dorumon saltaba encima de él.

- ya estas despierto.. viva.. arréglate, hay ropa nueva - le dijo su compañero señalando unas vestimentas que se encontraban en una de las sillas del cuarto.

- ya veo - dijo Takato - es algo muy raro - comentó al revisarla.

- sólo pruébatela - le replicó Dorumon.

- esta bien, esta bien - acepto el tamer mientras ponía una cara cansada.

Ya en el comedor todos se habían reunido, el ambiente era tenso pero no por las batallas venideras, era por otra cuestión más mundana.

- me veo ridículo - dijo Inuyasha.

Todos concordaban con eso, a excepción del Mago todos llevaban puesto un pantalón holgado y algo extendido, de color blanco al igual que la camiseta que llevaban puesta, esta era esquelética dejando los hombros al descubierto al igual que su ombligo, era algo pequeño para la contextura de todos, no tenían calzado y llevaban en la frente una especie de adorno que llevaba en el centro una joya azul. El orejas de perro gruñía por lo bajo mientras que los otros miraban avergonzados el suelo, por su parte Clow se reía de ellos.

- ¿podemos ponernos nuestras ropas habituales? - preguntó Koichi sin levantar la mirada.

- **pero si se ven bien - **respondió la mujer contenta de sus diseños.

- por favor.. - suplicó Shaoran.

- **de acuerdo - **Equilibrio suspiró resignada y con un chasquido de dedos cambió sus atuendos con los que habían llegado.

- **ahora escuchen, el conflicto se da porque originalmente la realidad es sostenida por cinco sellos posicionados en diferentes mundos.. hay momentos en que estos se debilitan poniendo en peligro el orden, Caos aprovecha esta situación para expandir su influencia destructiva y así destruir los sellos, su deber es ir a protegerlos mientras que renuevan su poder.. para eso les hago entrega a cada uno de cinco cristales, sólo deben ponerlos en los sellos y su misión habrá terminado - **dijo la dama mientras le hacía entrega a cada uno de su cristal.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos? - preguntó ansioso Inuyasha.

- **ahora mismo.. los enviare a todos en un mundo que actúa como portal hacia los cinco sellos, allí cada uno irá por uno de ellos... entendido - **explicó la mujer muy seriamente.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza dispuestos a cumplir con su tarea, entonces la diosa levantó ambas manos y del suelo todos fueron envueltos por una especie de energía envolvente, así todos se marcharon del lugar con los ruegos de la entidad de que todo saliera bien al final. El viaje comenzaba finalmente mientras que la mujer esperaba que todos pudieran hallar la felicidad en él.

* * *

Los guerreros viajaban por una especie de túnel para Shaoran era muy habitual estar en él por lo que permanecía al frente junto con el Mago mientras los otros le seguían de cerca; ya se acercaban al lugar destinado, llegaron a un nuevo mundo al lado de una cascada natural, todos se quedaron algunos segundos admirando la belleza natural.

- estamos en un mundo nuevo - comentó el arqueólogo.

- ¿de dónde sacas esa frase? - dijo Inuyasha.

- es costumbre de uno de mis amigos - respondió el más joven.

- supongo que debemos ir a ese templo - señalo el pequeño Dorumon a una edificación un poco lejana.

Todos pusieron atención al lugar y empezaron a caminar, durante el trayecto no mencionaron palabra alguna debido a que todo el mundo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos; Koichi estaba pensando que muy pronto tendría que enfrentar a los fantasmas de su pasado, era como un presentimiento que tendría la seguridad de cumplirse, aquel presentimiento era compartido por Takato, el cual pensaba en la primera vez que se enfrentó al monstruoso Lucemon y que muy seguramente esta sería la segunda vez que lo viera.

- animo chicos.. esto será pan comido - habló Inuyasha con la intención de subirles el ánimo a todos.

- si.. no hay nada que no podamos superar - continuó Shaoran, tenían que superar esta crisis porque tenía un deber muy importante que cumplir.

- es bueno ver que están tan animados.. pero les recuerdo que no será una batalla fácil, desde que fui transportado con ustedes he podido sentir los poderes del enemigo, es algo exorbitante - habló el Mago con la voz de la razón.

Dorumon se puso alerta cuando sintió cinco grandes presencias, definitivamente eran poderosos.

- ¿Qué pasa Dorumon? - preguntó Takato.

- son ellos.. son muy fuertes - dijo el digimon.

Entonces se materializaron cinco guerreros malignos, todos se estremecieron ante la sola presencia de ellos, manifestaciones del mal y la discordia cuyo único objetivo era traer al caos.

- esos son con quienes nos toca pelear.. estoy algo decepcionado - dijo el monstruo centáurico.

Takato sacó su D-Ark y comenzó a leer la información de sus enemigos, seguro de que todos eran digimon.

- GranDracmon, Señor de los Vampiros, digimon maligno en etapa mega - el primer enemigo - Milleniummon, digimon maligno de etapa mega del cual se desconoce su procedencia, capaz de manipular el tiempo y el espacio -

- Duskmon, Manifestación corrupta del espíritu guerrero de la oscuridad, sus técnica especial es la Mirada Mortal - y finalmente los más importantes.

- Lucemon Caos Mode, el ángel de mayor rango en ser absorbido por las tinieblas, etapa perfecta, su técnica especial es Vida o Muerte, un potente conjuro mágico - fue entonces cuando un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda mientras el Señor Demonio le sonreía.

- Demon Ruin Mode, un señor demonio de increíble poder, etapa mega, su ataque es la Onda de Pesadilla -

- es un placer volvernos a ver - dijo Lucemon de forma elocuente.

- no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima - bramó furioso Dorumon mientras se adelantaba a su tamer - hay que evolucionar a la etapa mega -

Takato: estoy de acuerdo.

Y entonces fue cuando se mencionaron las palabras - **Evolución Matríx -**

Los dos fueron envueltos en una luz brillante mientras que se fundían en cuerpo y alma, cuando todo se aclaró vieron a un nuevo ser en el campo de batalla para enojo de los enemigos, Alphamon se presentó en el campo de batalla.

- ¿Quién es ese? - preguntó Inuyasha al sentir el poder que emanaba.

- Soy Alphamon.. el líder de los Caballeros de la Realeza y protector del Orden - clamó exaltado el Caballero. Desde el interior Takato podía sentir todo ese poder, era algo que ni siquiera Gallantmon Crimson Mode pudo llegar a alcanzar.

- maldición, no me imaginaba que uno de los Caballeros de la Realeza se involucrara en esto - dijo en furia GranDracmon, iba a pedir que se lo dejaran pero Lucemon lo detuvo, era algo que esperaba desde hace tiempo.

- supongo que será una batalla legendaria - dijo el ángel caído de forma dramática - El máximo Señor Demonio contra el Royal Knight supremo -

Entonces Alphamon se adelantó con rapidez para enfrentarse al demonio, Demon y los demás observaban la pelea con tranquilidad mientras eran vigilados por el Mago Clow y los otros. Se repartían golpe tras golpe sin agotar sus energías, era obvio que sólo era una pequeña fracción de todo su poder. Lucemon sería que diera el primer golpe.

- **Paraíso Perdido - **

Tomando por sorpresa al Caballero, el ángel comenzó a repartir golpes a velocidad supersónica, un momento en el que se detuvo para luego dar una gran patada que elevo a Alphamon por los aires, a punto de caer cabeza abajo fue sostenido por su terrible enemigo el cual comenzó un descenso a toda velocidad, el piso se agrieto mientras un terremoto asoló el lugar.

- diablos, ese Lucemon es realmente muy fuerte - dijo Inuyasha.

- tenemos que ayudarles.. - dijo Shaoran pero fue interrumpido por la voz de uno de sus enemigos.

- interfieran y prometo que los destruiré a todos - advirtió GranDracmon venenosamente, el aura del Señor de los Vampiros se extendió hacia sus contrincantes deteniéndolos en el acto, como se suponía que vencerían a eso.

Lucemon volaba por los cielos observando el cráter provocado por su último ataque, era un ángel tan poderoso que ni siquiera el líder de los Caballeros Reales podría hacer algo frente a su poder, eso era lo que pensaba el orgulloso, pero jamas se debe subestimar a uno de los sirvientes de Dios.

- **Digitalización del alma - **

Rayos lo golpearon creando una gran explosión, el temible ángel mostró una expresión molesta al sufrir varias heridas, detrás suyo apareció Alphamon para darle otro golpe con su mano, el impactó resonó con fuerza mientras su enemigo emitía un quejido de dolor, el caído responde con una patada pero es bloqueada por el brazo de su rival, este junto sus dos manos en un ataque que envió a Lucemon directo al pavimento. GranDracmon lo miraba con odio, ambos eran portadores del X-Program, uno nacido del odio y el otro para la justicia, eran enemigos letales.

El Caballero Real fue con rapidez hacia su enemigo para dar el golpe final, pero eso no sería nada sencillo; Lucemon hizo un rápido movimiento dando una fuerte patada en el costado; luego siguieron golpe tras golpe, también esquivaban y bloqueaban, igualmente ninguno de los dos parecía ceder.

- no podría decir cual de los dos es más fuerte - comentó el Mago.

- nosotros tenemos que hacer algo - dijo Shaoran.

- yo me encargaré de Duskmon.. ustedes del resto - habló serio Koichi, sus presentimientos de que vería al ser de sus pesadillas era realidad.

- debemos dividirnos - pensó Clow - yo haré frente a GranDracmon, Inuyasha.. ¿Crees qué puedas con Milleniummon? -

- seguro - afirmó confiado el otro.

- entonces tendré que hacerme cargo de Demon - concluyó Shaoran.

- no será necesario, Demon se fue desde hace rato - dijo el Mago.

Era raro ya que ninguno vio movimiento de el Señor Demonio, la capacidad para moverse sin ser detectado era un habilidad peligrosa a tener en cuenta.

- ese cobarde.. ¿Qué rayos puede estar planeando? - bramó furioso Inuyasha.

- por el momento será que Shaoran te ayude en la pelea en contra de Milleniummon.. debo recordar que tiene la capacidad de controlar el espacio-tiempo - terminó de decir su plan de ataque.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se lanzaron al ataque como pudieron, Lowemon pronto chocó espadas contra Duskmon; Shaoran y Inuyasha realizaban los ataques con sus respectivas armas mientras que Milleniummon les disparaba de sus cañones, mientras eran esquivados agilmente. El Mago realizaba conjuros mágicos para intentar golpear al terrible GranDracmon, pero este lo bloqueaba con sólo extender su mano.

El mitad demonio invocaba los ataques de su espada colmillo de acero mientras eran esquivados por el maligno Dios.

- eres muy lento.. es hora que te demuestre en verdadero ataque - al decir esto Milleniummon vuelve a disparar desde sus cañones a una velocidad increíble, por fortuna Inuyasha logra esquivar el fuego cruzado del enemigo y dándole tiempo a Shaoran para que le atacara por la espalda, esta ves el terrible Dios no es capaz de bloquear el poder y termina en el suelo.

- no estuvo nada mal - dijo este.

- pero no se comparan a mi verdadero poder -

Milleniummon comenzó a torcer la delgada vela del espacio-tiempo mientras exponía una gran parte de sus poderes, y algo de enorme poder comenzaba a cruzar a través de este, sin embargo era algo que no le iban a permitir.

- **Lanzas de Diamante - **

El poderoso ataque de lanzas hechas de diamante salen de la espada mientras golpeaban al desprevenido Milleniummon, interrumpiendo su convocación y hiriéndolo ante su mirada incrédula.

- como es posible que unos simples insectos puedan causarme tanto daño - bramó furioso el enemigo.

- mi colmillo de acero puede hacer cualquier cosa.. acostúmbrate desde ahora - dijo con orgullo Inuyasha para hacer salir un nuevo rugido de desprecio de su enemigo.

Duskmon y Lowemon seguían atacando con sus espadas y báculos.

- **Meteoro de la Oscuridad - **

De la boca de león el guerrero fue capaz de lanzar su poderoso rayo de energía, el cual empujó a su homólogo maligno para hacer que se estrellara con unas rocas cercanas al lugar, casi de inmediato Duskmon se recompuso y le atacó con sus espadas gemelas mientras que su rival lo bloqueaba con el escudo.

- **Mirada Mortal - **

Más no fue suficiente para uno de los ataques más poderosos del guerrero corrupto; de manera sorprendente Lowemon no dio paso atrás y volvió a arremeter contra su enemigo.

- No es posible - dijo frustrado Lowemon.

- las pesadillas estamos hechas para volver, y tu volverás a ser mi sombra - respondió Duskmon.

- no permitiré que mi pasado me perturbe - declaró su némesis.

Los golpes y poderes especiales siguieron subiendo la intensidad; En cuanto a el Mago usaba un potente escudo mágico mientras era bombardeado por fuego del mar de las sombras, cortesía de las bocas de GranDracmon, siendo un señor maligno invencible, apenas usaba una fracción de todo su poder, de hecho las leyendas dicen que cuando liberó por primera vez toda su capacidad destruyó una dimensión alterna debido a la energía residual, ese fue el evento provocado cuando debió enfrentar a Lucemon en toda la extensión de su poder.

- **Revolución de Cristal - **

Del suelo emergieron cuatro cristales que arremetieron contra el Mago, logrando anular su poderoso campo de fuerza y hacerlo caer al suelo.

- ustedes son realmente patéticos.. no son nada comparados con el Emperador de la Oscuridad - dijo con desprecio, el sufijo "Emperador de la Oscuridad" era como se había autoproclamado, con base en que es el digimon más fuerte de toda la Zona Oscura, ningún otro ser puede llegar a igualar sus poderes a excepción de Lucemon y el Emperador Bagramon si desataran todas sus fuerzas.

- no me subestimes.. Bestia Infernal - dijo Clow ya de pie, le haría recordar que él es el Mago más poderoso en todas las dimensiones.

De esa manera Clow Reed con su báculo logra replicar la técnica de GranDracmon, con grandes conocimientos el hechicero sabía que la debilidad del monstruo son los poderes sagrados, pertenecientes de la luz; sus cristales emanaban una energía santa a diferencia de los usados por el Emperador Oscuro, donde las tinieblas eran la fuente de su poder, lanzados contra la bestia logra hacer que ruja de dolor y enojo.

- no puede ser posible que un insecto pueda llegar a lastimarme - bramó furioso el demonio con algunas heridas producidas por el ataque.

- te enseñare una lección - dijo el hechicero - no te metas con el Mago Clow -

Takato estaba enfocado en vencer a su archienemigo, ese ángel perverso que ya tanto daño había provocado a su hogar, familia y amigos.

- vamos Alphamon.. debemos vencerlo - dijo el muchacho.

- es un hecho - respondió en afirmativa el Caballero.

- llegó la hora de que pagues por tus pecados en contra de todos los seres vivientes que sufrieron en tus manos - sentenció Alphamon a oídos sordos del diablo.

- tontos.. ustedes hasta ahora ven un roce de todo mi poder - comentó Lucemon - **Paraíso Perdido - **

El demonio desató nuevamente su gran cantidad de golpes al Royal Knight, al punto de dar su poderosa patada Alphamon responde rápidamente con un puño en su mejilla ante la incredulidad de su enemigo.

- no es posible.. esto no puede pasar - dijo frustrado el demonio.

- no soy tan tonto para dejar afectarme con la misma técnica dos veces - respondió Alphamon a algo muy simple.

- no voy a dejar que vuelvan a humillarme - declaró con furia Lucemon.

Ninguno de los luchadores se percató, pero eran observados fijamente por Demon desde una gran altura, se había tomado el tiempo para escapar y reflexionar un poco de como haría su primera movida, y sin duda ya estaba preparado; levantó sus dos manos al cielo, como consecuencia la tela del espacio-tiempo comenzó a retorcerse, a diferencia de sus aliados él recibió de parte del Caos un cristal rojo, uno con el que puede husmear entre las distintas dimensiones, bajo el pretexto de lograr la victoria, era el único en que Caos confía porque sabía sus cursos de acción y planes a futuro, se sorprenderían de lo relacionados que estaban, igualmente podría decirse del tamer que luchaba con Lucemon, algo que ese muchacho no se esperaba.

- Demon.. ¿Qué rayos haces? - preguntó curioso GranDracmon, muchos de los actos de ese digimon resultaban ser un misterio, incluso para él.

Pero llegó a oídos sordos cuando cinco vórtices fueron abiertos al lado de los héroes que combatían al grupo de demonios, literalmente Alphamon, Lowemon, Clow, Inuyasha y Shaoran fueron absorbidos por aquellas puertas dimensionales.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - preguntó mordazmente Lucemon.

- sólo use las energías del templo para enviarlos a sus destinos - respondió como si nada.

- estas loco - dijo Milleniummon.

- sólo escúchenme... esto es lo que haremos de ahora en adelante - gritó molestó Demon, si tan sólo pudiera mostrar su verdadera forma.

* * *

Ya explicado las intensiones de sus actos, los cinco señores oscuros se dispusieron a marchar por caminos separados, estratégicamente para atacar a sus enemigos, y para cumplir con los oscuros designios que Demon tenía en mente; fueron por los vórtices, Demon por el que fue tragado Alphamon, Lucemon siguió en dirección donde se encontraba ese viajero por los mundos, con la sonrisa diabólica mientras se le ocurrían mil y una formas de tortura; Milleniummon siguió al Mago, GranDracmon al guerrero legendario y finalmente Duskmon siguió a el hombre mitad demonio.

El camino hacía los sellos había comenzado, les esperaba la destrucción o salvación, sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo II - **Espero que les haya gustado, posteriormente relataré las batallas de los héroes con los villanos en las dimensiones donde se encuentran ubicados los sellos, los planes de Demon saldrán a la luz más adelante, si quieren saber deben leer el siguiente capítulo conocido como:

**Capítulo III - Mundos I: Sueños y Pesadilla**


End file.
